When reality is better than your dreams
by Judroozz
Summary: “I can’t really control myself around you.” He whispered, his breath tickling her skin.// Addison goes home hoping to 'scratch the itch' with her showerhead massager, but when that doesn't work... Fluffy/smutty Paddison one-shot. Set after 1x05


**A/N: Just a fluffy/smutty one-shot about my favorite pairing. Set after 1x05.**

**Enjoy!**

**Addison goes home hoping to scratch the itch with her showerhead massager, but when that doesn't work…**

She sighed, it really wasn't working. How was she ever going to be able to act normal around him if she couldn't 'scratch the itch'? He already knew she was fantasizing about him, it would only make it worse if he knew that it was getting worse and worse, that she would be begging for him to take her in just a few days.

Thinking about him as a gladiator or a cowboy while it didn't help her loose some tension wasn't helping either, it only made her want him more. Violet was wrong, it wasn't just that she wanted to have _sex,_ it was that she wanted to have sex with _Pete_. She wanted to _have _Pete. She had been tense all week because she couldn't stop thinking about Pete. About everything, not just his sultry voice or his amazing muscular body. She couldn't stop thinking about Pete the man, Pete the kind, cocky, sexy…

But Pete was also her co-worker, someone she shouldn't start something with_._ She shouldn't want her co-worker, she shouldn't want to jump her co-worker, but every time he looked at her with those burning eyes, he made her want to rip his clothes off. And that wasn't even the worst thing.

The worst thing, was that she also had feelings for him, real feelings, like love feelings… Not that she already loved him, but she knew she was _in _love... she just knew. His smile made her knees go weak and his touch made shivers go down her spine.

Letting out a deep sigh, she grabbed her phone, dialing the number she had had memorized in her head since god knows how long.

"_Naomi Bennet."_ She heard after a while and sighed in relief when she heard the familiar voice.

"Nae, it isn't working!" She said, her voice a bit whiny. "It just doesn't work, I need _him, _the _real_ him_._"

"_Addie, honey, calm down." _The soothing voice on the other end of the line said. _"Take a deep breath and then tell me again slowly."_

She took al deep breath and started again. "I was trying to follow your and Violets advice, but it doesn't work, Nae. I need _him_! I want to be _with _him, and nothing is going to change that, not a showerhead massager, nothing. It won't go away, I don't think he's just something to 'scratch the itch'…" She said, trailing off as she realized what she was about to say. She wasn't sure if she wanted to discuss it with Naomi yet…

She heard Naomi gasp on the other end of the line. _"You're in love with him!"_ She exclaimed, it wasn't even a question.

"Yes." She said, sighing. "But don't say it like it's a good thing…" _Because it's not._

"_I can't believe you just admitted it, without even a little bit of hesitation!" _Naomi said. _"So, how're you going to handle this?"_

She frowned. "How do you mean, Nae?" She asked.

"_Well, you know, how are you going to fix it? What are you going to do?"_ Naomi asked, knowing her friend wouldn't have the slightest clue.

"I don't…" Addison started, but was interrupted by the bell. "Wait a minute, Nae." She said, walking towards the door.

She almost dropped the phone when she opened the door. _"What? Addie? Addie, are you still there?"_

"Pete… " She said, trying to calm herself down. She didn't understand why he was there, and that, and the fact that he seemed to be very jumpy, made her nervous.

"What a-" She started, but was cut off by him.

"I'm sorry, but I-… we almost kissed…" He said, looking more nervous after every word that came out of his mouth. He was so cute when he was nervous, it made her heart melt. A smile formed around her lips when she heard his words, one that only grew bigger when she realized he was nervous because of _her _and he had come all the way to her house to tell her what was on his mind.

Yes, they certainly had _almost _kissed, and she wished they had done more than _almost_, but it was her own stupid fault.

Her thoughts were interrupted by his nervous voice. "And then you walked away like nothing happened…" He said, an undertone of disbelief and discomfort in his voice.

He didn't look her in the eyes, in fact, he looked everywhere but her and his facial expression told her he was nervous for her answer, while she really didn't know what to say. She decided to let him say the hard things and gave him a flirty smile.

"Well, technically, nothing actually happened, because we didn't really kiss." She said, taking a small step towards him. Leaning against the doorframe she teased him with her very near presence.

She stared into his eyes, her blue ones twinkling with excitement. He startled her by suddenly closing the small distance that was left between them and pushing her against the doorframe in one swift motion. She gasped and tried her best not to pay too much attention to his enticing smell and the fact his very kissable lips were only inches away. She was trapped between the doorframe, his body and his arms, that were on each side of her. Putting her hands on his muscular chest, she could feel his muscles tense under her touch.

"I can't really control myself around you." He whispered, his breath tickling her skin.

She smiled mischievously at him. "Yeah, I noticed."

He gave her a small smile. "When I said I was fantasizing about you too, I meant that I think about you, a lot. In fact… I can't seem to _stop _thinking about you." He said, their faces only inches apart as she stared in his eyes.

As the seconds passed he started looking nervous again. She tried to think of something to say, but couldn't, sure it would ruin the moment. Her eyes didn't leave his as she raised the phone to her ear again. "Nae, I'm gonna have to call you back." She said softly.

His lips crashed on hers even before she had pushed the red button and she moaned, smiling into the kiss and enjoying finally feeling his lips on hers. Her hands slid from his chest to his neck, sending shivers down his spine. The kiss was soft at first, both of them putting their feelings in it, but quickly turned more passionate as he tightened his grip, pulling her closer.

He gently bit her bottom lip, wanting to explore her mouth. She granted him access and their tongues quickly found each other, starting a heated battle for dominance.

He pushed her further up against the doorframe, his growing erection pushing against her. As his mouth moved from her lips to her neck she moaned, loving the effect he had on her. When he bit her soft flesh gently, leaving his mark, she pushed her hips against his groin, not able to control herself. He moaned and her hands went through his hair, pulling him as close to her as possible.

She felt herself becoming more wet as he continued to suck on her skin, his hands sliding under her shirt, caressing her velvet skin. They stumbled inside, forgetting to close the door properly. They both knew they wouldn't make it to her bedroom as clothes flew through the room. All there was left on their bodies was their underwear and while he lifted her on her kitchen counter she felt his hard erection pressing against her once again.

As they continued kissing she wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to have him as close to her as possible. His hands roamed her body and she moaned as he kissed her harder, thrusting her hips against his manhood. He hissed, wrapping his arms tighter around her and crushing her against him.

The doorbell rang somewhere in the background, but neither of them showed any sign of stopping their activities. When the doorbell rang again, Pete started to pull away so she could go answer the door, but Addison just pulled him closer, capturing his lips with hers again.

"Don't…" She said between kisses. "They'll go away again." Her hands went through his hair as he kissed her back again, turning the kiss more passionate in only a split second.

His hands slowly went to unhook her bra when they heard a _very _familiar voice coming from her front door. "Addie?"

They looked at each other in panic when they realized the voice came from _inside _her house. She quickly hooked her bra again and scanned the room for her clothes.

"Addie? Is everything okay? Your front door was…" They heard Naomi's voice, trailing off when she walked into her living room and saw their almost naked bodies, their bruised lips, flushed cheeks and messy hair. "Oh…"

Naomi quickly looked the other way, not really knowing what to do. She had warned Addison repeatedly, but she obviously hadn't taken her very serious. "Could you just put some clothes on, please?" Naomi demanded, still looking in another direction.

Pete looked around for a moment before spotting his jeans and putting them on. Addison slid off the counter, looking for her clothes, when Pete handed her her pants which had been lying in the sink. As Pete found his shirt and put it on, Addison was unable to find hers.

"Here's your shirt." Naomi said, picking it up and holding it towards her, still looking the other way.

Addison took it and quickly put it on, smirking teasingly at Pete when he pouted. "You can turn around now, Nae."

Naomi slowly turned around, her expression unreadable. "Look, Nae, before you're going to say anything…" Addison started, but was interrupted by Naomi.

"Are you two crazy?" Naomi asked, her voice loud and furious. "I'm sure you two were have a great time, but you're gonna regret this tomorrow and then we're gonna have to find a new OB/GYN again!"

"Nae, It's not like that, it's not just…" Addison started again, but was now interrupted by Pete.

"I'm in love with her." He stated simply, saying it as if it was the most normal thing for him to say.

Naomi raised her eyebrows, a surprised expression on her face. "You _what_?" She asked.

Addison looked at him, slightly surprised at his confession. "I'm in love with her." He said again, taking her hand. Addison smiled her biggest smile and looked back at Naomi again, knowing she wouldn't have anything else to say.

"Oh…" Naomi said, a small smile threatening to appear on her lips. "Well, if that's the case, than I'm sorry for reacting like that." She said, looking at them with an apologetic expression on her face. "I'll leave you two alone." She said, a mischievous smile on her lips.

Addison smiled softly at her. "Thanks, Nae."

Naomi smiled and nodded at her, telling her that she was going to want to hear details the next morning. Naomi turned around and started to walk away, when she changed her mind and turned around again.

"But don't you hurt her." She said, pointing at Pete.

He grinned his cocky grin. "I won't." He said. Although he was smiling, she knew he was deadly serious, he wouldn't hurt her.

"Good." Was all that Naomi said, before she walked away.

They looked at each other and smiled, happy Naomi hadn't made too much fuss about it. "And next time you two have sex, close your door!" Naomi yelled from the hallway before she closed the front door.

They chuckled and looked into each others eyes. "So, you're in love with me, huh?" Addison asked they slowly moved towards the couch.

"Yes, very." He mumbled against her lips as he pushed her down on the couch.

She smiled. "Good." She said before she pulled him into a soft kiss. "Because I am in love with you, too."

They smiled at each other before reuniting their lips, not needing words anymore. As the night carried on, they made love numerous times and discovered that, no matter how amazing your dreams are, reality can be even better.

**A/N: So, that was it. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please be sweet and review.:)**

**Until next time, BlueButterfly88**


End file.
